Achluophobia
by XReaderBuddyz
Summary: A story about you and Yuki! You're the secretary of the Student Counsel and when you and Yuki stay to long after a meeting, he wants to walk you home in the dark. YukixReader


_Yo! This is Janalynn Peregrin! I have italics so when I write my author's notes it will always be italics! For my first act, I give you a Fruits Basket YukixReader story! By the way I don't really use honorifics unless I find it to be extremely necessary, but in this case I'm keeping Yuki's use of Miss because I can't imagine him without it. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Oh! Hello, Yuki!" You say as Yuki walks into the Student Counsel classroom.

"Hello, Miss (L/n)," He replied with a small, kind smile. "Why are you still here? The meeting ended a half-hour ago."

"Oh, I was just making sure I got down all the notes from the meeting," You say while pushing your (h/l) (h/c) hair behind your ear. It was a nervous habit. "I was also checking the transactions to make sure they were correct, since the treasurer wasn't here. Which brings me to ask, why are you here?"

"Well," Yuki said blushing, "It seems I forgot my bag here," he said while pointing at his bag in the front of the room. Yuki walked over and picked up his bag before doing a double take of the classroom to make sure he didn't miss anything. His eyes landed on the window. "Wow, it got dark very fast."

You turned your head towards the window. It was nearly pitch black outside! "Oh, jeez! I need to start heading home or my parents will kill me!" You said while slamming you laptop closed and putting it into your bag. You and Yuki both headed quickly towards the front gates of the school where you began to walk in opposite directions towards you houses.

Yuki seemed to notice this and called to you,"Miss (L/n)! Would you like me to walk you home since its dark out?"

You turned around to face him. "It's okay, you don't need to. I'll be fine on my own." It was a lie. You were terrified of the dark and the night.

"I wouldn't feel right just leaving you to walk alone at night, let me walk with you."

"Well, I guess you can, if you really must." Secretly, you were really happy you wouldn't be walking home alone.

The two of you walked in silence for a while. You were wondering what to say to him when you heard a rustling come from a nearby bush. You gasped and clutched Yuki's arm. Yuki slowly pushed you behind him as he glared at the bush waiting for something or someone to come out.

And something did come out. A fat gray rat scurried out of the bush and paused in front of Yuki. It blinked a couple of times and then scurried off again.

You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. You felt a little ashamed; you didn't want to act like a wimp in front of Yuki but there you were, hiding behind him all because of a stupid rat.

"Are you okay, Miss (L/n)?" Yuki asked in a soft and caring voice. "You seemed pretty scared."

"I'm fine," you replied, blushing. "I'm just a little nervous because, well…I'm kinda, sorta…afraid of the dark." You said in just below a whisper.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm afraid of the dark…"You mumbled.

"I still can't hear you."

"I'm afraid of the dark!" You said in a quiet voice but loud enough for him to hear you.

Yuki stared at you for a moment before smiling his soft smile and taking your hand in his and walking in the direction you were headed. Your face heated up. You couldn't believe he was holding your hand.

"Why are you afraid of the dark?" He asked after a few moments.

"Well, there are so many things that can hide in the dark and…It's just a scary thought to think about what's in the dark that you can't see." As if on cue, there was a rustling in a tree. You jumped and moved closer to Yuki. To your surprise, Yuki squeezed your hand reassuringly. This calmed you down almost immediately.

The two of you walked in silence the rest of the way to your house. When you reached your porch you turned to face him.

"Thanks for walking me home, Yuki." You said shyly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I walked you home, especially seeing how scared you were," he seemed to pause for a minute before leaning down and kissing you on the cheek. "Goodnight, (F/n)." With that, he turned and began to walk home. You just stared after him, a little smile gracing your face.

* * *

_Well? Did you like it? Did you LOVE it? I hope so! Give me some constructive criticism and comments! And remember: I do requests for xReaders for not only anime, but certain games and novels as well._


End file.
